Elsword-My Happiness
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: Happiness...is about promises like "Will you love me forever" and saying yes. Happiness is like someone you love dearly saying "I love you". Happiness is like saying "I'm so happy" to yourself. Happiness is when you love someone and you wish that they were still there for you...Happiness is found in the scars of time...Can happiness really go away so quickly?


"Sadness flies away on the wings of time"

\- Jean de La Fontaine

Maybe..it does, but there is something that never goes away...

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."  
― Rose Kennedy

"Chung...do you promise that you will love me forever?"

"Hmm...I promise that I will, my **princess**..."

"Geez...you always have to be the knight in shining armor don't you?

"The knight...wasn't I your prince?"

"Oh..of course!"

"I think of you as my guardian knight though!"

"Your always so strange!"

"Maybe..I am!"

"I love you even so..."

"Me too...we'll be together forever, promise!?

"I promise..."

 _I'm so happy..._  
-

"Where are you going?"

"I'm...sorry..."

 _S-Stop..._

"W-Wait...! You told me..."

 _Why..._

"...Why did you leave me..."

 _Chung...why did you leave me...Didn't you love me?_

*Sob*

"Why...didn't you tell me?"

"Why...if you only told me...I wouldn't have worried over you!"

I sadly read the letter that I held in my pale hands.

 _Dear Ara,_

 _I'm so sorry...I left without saying anything, but I can tell you that I'm in a safe place now, a place where you can't reach me._

 _Huh, I regretted leaving without telling you...I didn't want you to worry over me._

 _I can just imagine you shedding a waterfall of tears right now. Just promise me, that you will live a happy life without me...please remember me though._

 _My last wish is for you to, be happy and life your life..._

 _And Goodbye..._

"U-Uh...*Sob*..W-Why...did you have to...why...Chung..."

I wiped my tears and tightly clutched the letter in my hand.

"I promise, Chung I'll live happily!"

(Years later)

"Hey Add...what should we name our child?" I innocently asked my partner.

He sighed. "That again Ara?" He chuckled as he ruffled my ebony colored hair.

I pouted. "I REALLY want to name our child!" I demanded as I puffed my cheeks out.

He chuckled.

"Ara, its still a little early to name our child!" He answered back as he touched my large stomach.

I sighed. "I'm already pregeant and I can't name my child!?" I shot back.

He chuckled. "Fine..Fine..What do you want our child to be named?" He asked me in a gentle tone.

I thought for a moment and then looked outside the hospital's window.

 _I miss you..._

"How about Aoi?" I answered as I eyed the sad looking Add.

"Ara..you still can't forget about him?" He asked me, his features turning sad.

I sighed. "O-Oh...I'm sorry Add...It's just that the name Aoi reminds me of Chung...".

He sighed. "It fine..., but remember that your mine..." He seductively told me.

I smiled. "Ok-Ok...and stop leaning on me!"

"Oops sorry..."

"Geez!"

 _Chung...can you see me right now? I'm about to make a family! I wish you were here to see me, but I know you already are..Thank you..._

I'm really happy that I loved you...

FIN~!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hi guys...I know what you guys are probably thinking.

"Aria, you came back?"

Well...not yet...I'm just writing a one-shot to lighten up my mood. I know that I said that I was going to stop writing FF for a while, but I feel like FF lightens up my mood. If your asking, my family problems have not really changed since well...yesterday, but things are lightening up(kinda), so please expect an update on the 17th...

Also, I might update ONE of my stories on the 17th and create a one-shot on the 17th. Why the 17th? Its my birthday! WOOOOOOOO! :D. No party though...D:

I really don't celebrate my birthday anymore, so I was thinking of writing a FF on my B-day to lighten up my mood. Plus, its a special day!

After my B-day and my program(which end on the 31st), I'm thinking of writing again...so, about 19 days...


End file.
